Transformers: Prime- Heroism
by Kris-dragon
Summary: One-shot! After a failed mission to recover the predacon fossil, Arcee's depressed. Jack decides to cheer her up. Inspired after listening to 'Aquaman's Rousing Song of Heroism'.


Heroism

Arcee was sitting in the training room. The small, disk-like drones, which served to project solid-to-a-certain-degree projections floating around, while deactivating the holographic Decepticons. The background, that appeared Cybertronian, also was disappearing. And the blue Autobot femme was sitting in the middle of the room, with a very sad expression on her face.

The reason why was the last mission. The Autobots were on another run to recover the fossilized remnants of the predacon-clones send to Earth eons ago. The Bots managed to find the fossil, but before they could call the groundbridge, they got attacked by the Decepticons and their pet Predacon. The Bots almost got scattered, but they knew that if they did split up, they would be giving the bone to the enemy. Unfortunately, even in teamwork, they could so little against the robot dragon. Arcee did her best, but she got swapped like a fly and send into the rock wall. Upon waking up, the Decepticons were already gone. What pained her most was the fact it was the third time in the row the Decepticons bested them like that.

While Optimus told her it wasn't her fault, the femme was still depressed. If Ultra Magnus with his attitude had little to no success. She just wanted to be left alone. With her partners, Tailgate or Cliffjumper, she knew she could do better. But they were gone. Both were killed by the Decepticons. And she couldn't get back at the Cons for that. Another thing that made her oil boil was how recklessly she charged back then. She used to scold Miko and Jack, the human kids under their care, every time they got into the fight with them. What was she thinking simply charging in?

Her train of thoughts stopped when she felt a small hand on her leg. She looked to find her charge, Jack Darby, the raven-haired teen, the Honorary Prime. The human was giving the female Autobot a concern look, but she clearly refused to look him in the eyes. "Arcee? C'mon, I know it's hard for you lately, but…"

"No, Jack. You don't." she said in a rather harsh tone.

"Excuse me?" the teen asked in an annoyed manner, as Miko, bulkhead and Smokescreen entered the room. "I don't know? Have you already forgotten how I must feel because I am mostly unable to help you?"

"You mean back when we saved Fowler from the Decepticons and you left the team? Or the time when you almost got killed by the Insecticons, because you went with Smokescreen for the Star Sabre?"

"You did WHAT?" A femme voice got everyone's attention. Jack turned to find his mother entering the room, anger present on her face. "Jackson Darby! I should ground you for such a reckless action! Don't you know you could've got killed?"

Normally Jack would've shrunk in embarrassment. However, this time he just made an angry face himself. "You are one to talk, mom!" he said in a scolding manner, surprising June. "What were you trying to prove when you went with Agent Fowler for the predacon fossil WITHOUT any Autobot backup? I would expect that from Miko."

While Miko just went with a 'hey', June was dumbstruck. She wanted to scold Jack for talking back at her like that, but… He was right. How could she act like that? Jack at least tried not to go anywhere without the Autobot, unless the situation left them with no other choice. Like back when The Nemesis, Decepticon warship, went rogue and the Bots, minus Ratchet, were immobilized. Here, June Darby, who always taught her son about responsibility, acted the way she would always scold Jack for. Little to say, she was the one to shrink when Arcee gave her the look.

"Anyway, Arcee…" Jack continued, "… Don't let these failures to get to you. In the East they have a saying: a victory has so little to teach, while failures teach us a thousand things."

"Arcee just rolled her optics (Miko as well). "That may be comforting for you humans. Especially since you have a lot to learn about the super advance alien robots who are titans in your eyes." She said.

"No offense Jack, but…" Smokescreen decided to speak, "… you humans are nowhere near capable of fighting Cons the way we do."

Jack narrowed his eyes, quietly snarling. He jumped in front of his guardian, kicking her leg. Arcee, who was shocked at the event, stared at him. "You think that we are just helpless insects? That's scrap! We are strong in our own right! We may lack the strength and endurance. But how many times was it us who outsmarted Megatron, Starscream or Airachnid? That's right Arcee. We don't need transformation ability like you do. Because we have heart. And heart is the one power we humans do have."

Music started playing in the background, and the room activated, when Jack snapped his fingers. Through out the session, Jack's appearance seemed to alter into that of other person… or Cybertronian.

**_Jack: Super breath can come..._**

**_Predacon Jack: In fire, frost, or just plain bad._**

**_Jack (with Vector Sigma Key): Shrinking's a power,_**

**_But it's kinda sad._**

**_Makeshift Jack (changing into a gargoyle): Shifting shape into a beast can give folks quite a fright._**

**_Jack: But only your heart can win us a fight._**

Arcee's brow-plate raised as she listened to Jack's song, whilst Miko seemed to blush, enchanted by his surprising vocal talent.

**_Soundwave Jack: There's portal creation._**

**_Alpha Trion Jack: And Astral projection._**

**_Bulkhead Jack (with the polarity gauntlet): Telekinesis…_**

**_Terrorcon Jack: … and dead resurrection._**

**_Airachnid Jack (carried by Insecticons): With mind control you're on the roll…_**

**_Jack:… And if you're lucky- flight._**

**_Optimus v2.0 Jack: But only your heart will win us the fight!_**

Everything turned dark, lights directed at the group, mainly Arcee. And a group of Jacks appeared, all wearing military uniforms.

**_Military Jacks: Who are you?_**

**_Just a man or a superman?_**

**_A man we turn to for the plan!_**

**_Arcee-sized Jacks: Who are you?_**

**_Just a man or a superman?_**

**_Uncle Sam-themed Jack: A man we need to take a stand!_**

Arcee seemed to be in deep thought. Whatever Jack was trying to tell her, seemed to reach her.

**_Red energon-powered Starscream Jack: There's super-speed!_**

**_Smokescreen Jack:… phasing and…_**

**_Hardshell Jack:… even wall crawling._**

**_Knockout Jack (with resonance blaster): A sonic scream helps you with the bad guy brawling._**

**_Breakdown Jack: Fists of steel can make you feel,_**

**_An increased sense of might._**

**_G1 Optimus Jack: But only your heart will win us the fight!_**

The room got dark again, as Jack clones appeared again. Only this time, they were much bigger. They were as big to her as she was to Jack, Causing her to back away as they marched towards her.

**_Giant Jacks: Who are you?_**

**_Just a man or a superman?_**

**_A man we turn to for the plan!_**

**_Who are you?_**

**_Just a man or a superman?_**

**_Giant Jack: A man we need to take a stand!_**

The room finally shut down any hologram. Jack opened his one eye to find everyone, even the rest of Team Prime looking at him with owlish eyes. The teen felt a bit embarrassed, though he wouldn't show it. Instead, his just waved his hand, in a defeat manner and walked away, murmuring something under his breath, like Ratchet whenever he was annoyed.

Unknown to him, Arcee smiled and got up. "Jack's right." she said, getting everyone's attention. "It doesn't matter if I'm the smallest in the group, or who's watching my back. As long as I give my best, I can accomplish anything. Or so humans say."

While the Bots' seemed to be confused, Optimus gave her a warm smile. It warmed his spark to see the Arcee out of her depressed state. "I am happy to hear you regained your fighting spirit Arcee. And, indeed, as you said. What matters is that don't allow our flaws and failures to blind us to what we are capable of."

"Well, if guys are done…" Miko said, slowly walking back towards the exit. Then she said something before storming off: "I need to talk Jack into singing more!"

Arcee had a shocked face and followed suit. "Oh no you don't! I'm the only one who gets to hear him singing!"

As the two females, one human, one Cybertronian, chased behind the raven haired teen, the others laughed, chuckled, or smiled. This one event seemed to help cheer the team. Hopefully, it would be for a long time.

**FIN**

* * *

**A.N.:** Yeah, yeah, I know. It's rather corny. But somehow I felt the need to write this. Hopefully it's not that bad. Well, see ya.


End file.
